


Lovers Songs

by Fireskin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breasts, Dragon sex, Existentialism, Multi, Smut, challenge, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireskin/pseuds/Fireskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fanfics written around a group of random generator results. The challenge to make a story that makes sense based on each random grouping of characters. </p>
<p>For the initial generator these came from, check out  http://wardenpavus.tumblr.com/post/140656689332/click-drag-inquisition-version-how-to-play   (just do a screenshot, not the drag and drop it says)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  **Faded Corruption**  

_For the challenge of writing a one shot fanfic based on the layout of a random generator. In this one, the character is a half elf Chantry spy, best friend Professor Kenric, lover Hakkon, Crushing on her Stroud, Enemy Barris, Mentor Corypheus, Betrayed by Corypheus_

 

“Come to me my love. Taste of ice and blood. Let our coupling make you mighty.” The voice sighed through my mind, deep and visceral. Strong hands stroked my side bringing a shudder of lust...and fear as they turned to claws strafing my skin. “I can't. I don't know where you are.” I ached, blood set on fire by his presence. “Please tell me where you are. I will come to you.”

Freezing breath caressed my body and I gasped with the shock. Warm lips following as the shadowy form, now man, now something greater than man, levered himself over me.

 _Ye_ _eesss_ _s_. Penetration, filling me, plunging into my opened body. And again, and again, thick, hard, pulsing with more than the blood of a mortal man. Bringing me...

...I woke up. Heart pounding in reaction and body clenching in orgasm.

Every night since the dagger had been brought to camp, the words had come. Sometimes accompanied by the temptation of visuals. The gifts of power, ambition...and sex. Oh Maker the sex.

“Good morning my elvish friend. Are you ready for another wonderful day of-” Professor Kenric's overly cheerful voice was cut off by the smooth baritone of Ser Barris. “Of slogging through slush in the middle of nowhere.” “Oh no, Master Barris, not slush. This morning it is quite clearly snow we will be slogging through.”

Those two had been needling each other since Ser Barris had reluctantly been assigned to the research expedition as both guard and representative of the Inquisition. The ex-templar had complained about going, about it not being the kind of expedition that his abilities were best used for. While the man whose place he had taken, Warden Stroud, had complained about being made to stay. “Not Warden business, we need you more elsewhere,” they'd said to him as his eyes followed me, drawn to my internal song.

Just as well. The Warden may perhaps stumble upon my secret. One of many secrets. Although now Barris eyes followed me more often since the dreams had begun, vague suspicion in their depths.

At least their banter served to direct their attention away from me as I struggled to get my body under control. These dreams were getting more difficult to shake off. Perhaps it was, indeed, as my contacts in Val Royeaux had suspected. That Kendric was on to something real. Something powerful.

I glanced over to study Kenric's gentle face, controlling the mask my own face was most of the time these days. Against all expectation, we had become friends.

Well, on his side of things anyway. Much as I may long for it, my ability to have anything so straight forward as _friends_ had been abandoned long ago for more important goals.

As we set about tearing down the rough camp, my thoughts kept circling back to the dreams. What did they portend? The idea that they were just dreams was ludicrous.

A powerful, sensuous body that blurred sometimes between man and dragon. Sometimes both at the same time, an impossibility that dreams made feel normal. A voice, deep and cold and powerful.

The voice reminded me of nothing so much as the Elder One, Corypheus. He who had taken me, taught me, empowered me…

Corrupted me.

But then again, perhaps the red lyrium is what made me able to have the dreams. To touch the mind of an Elder God as a peer. To give the world, at least my corrupted world, hope again after his true death.

To find another Elder God and free it...Him.

Hakkon.

 


	2. Existential Breasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is about lovers and so it does contain SMUT! Adult content warning. :p
> 
> This is my second entry in the challenge to make a story based on a Dragon Age random generator.  
> In this one the results were:  
> Lover: Viddasala, Best Friend: Viddasala, Occupation: Hooker, Race: Dwarf/Qunari, Enemy: Lord Otranto, Betrayed by: Briala, Mentor: Cullen and Companion: Dog. Crushing on you: Samson.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! This is for Jayne Hensley

“I have come to believe that the whole world is an enigma, a harmless enigma that is made terrible by our own mad attempt to interpret it as though it has an underlying truth.” Her husky voice moaned into my ear as her large hands caressed my breasts.

Maker, I have breasts?!

“I'm surprised to hear you of all people say that my sweet, sexy Viddasala.” I purred back to her as my largish half qunari hands (that half being a big selling point with my in general smaller bodied clientele) caressed her own impressive mammaries, before sliding down her belly, finger dancing a playful ring around her belly button as she gasped. “Truth is real, it is just subjective.”

My fingers moved down further and her gasp turned to moans as they found just that right spot between her legs. Her panting keeping time with the working of my digits against and through her engorged lower lips. “Oh that feels good! But the subjectivity is what makes it cease to be real. If it can change based on…. OH! Keep doing that...perception, then it can't be real.”

“Ah, my dearest enigma, are you real?”

“Of course I…. OH! OH!” Her words were cut off and replaced by gasps as my own lips moved to replace my fingers. Tasting, teasing, licking and sucking at the button of her clit. My large lover writhed, hands gripping the silky coverlet.

I lifted my lips from her a moment to murmur as I pushed her feet back against her buttocks, making room for me to insert my fingers as well. “And would you say your climax is real? Even though I can't feel it myself?” Lips returned to her labia, tongue working with fingers to bring her, panting, to the brink of orgasm…

“Well, if you're doing it right, oh! And you are…” a moan was building behind her words as my fingers probed again. “Then you will feel my clima...” Her words were interrupted by wordless wail as with a last sucking she fell over the edge, bucking and pulsing around my fingers and under my lips.

***

Later, I lounged on the well used bed wrapped in nothing but a thin negligee (which made my breasts look amazing, their perky nipples hinted through the sheer fabric) as she finished strapping on the last of her armor, eyes still heavy from the pleasuring I'd given her.

“I intend to buy all your time when I am in the area. No other clients while I'm here.”

“Oh really? Is that because I am real to you?” I teased, pleased at the idea of having a consistent lover. Okay, a paying lover, but consistent nonetheless.

“What is real my dearest one?” She bent over for a quick kiss and then strode from the room.

“You are.” I whispered after her.

***

Viddasala had left, and I felt oddly bereft. So I set myself wandering downstairs to the common room where clients and 'entertainers' both passed the lonely evenings.

“Oh threats of Hell and Hopes of Paradise. One thing at least is certain, this life flies-” The warm breath of the person whispering brushed my ear and ruffled my hair as hands gripped my upper arms from behind. I tensed, but kept my face calm, throwing a sultry glance over my shoulder.

The reddened eyes of Samson burned into mine from inches away, giving me shivers. He pulled me into his chest, continuing his raspy whisper. “One thing is certain and the rest is lies. The flower that once has blown forever dies.”

“Okay, that's creepy Samson.” I harumphed as I attempted to pull away from him, glancing over at the bouncer, Otranto. “Ah, little flower, those are nice new breasts you have.” His voice made my spine tingle.

Maybe if I made a large enough move, Otranto's eyes would follow and he would be alerted that I needed help without me calling for it.

What was I thinking? Otranto couldn't stand me. A dwarf qunari mix apparently wasn't his idea of proper breeding.

“Your breasts are nicer than mine.” The poisonous feminine voice pulled my attention to the front again. Briala glared, slitted eyes moving between myself and my poetry spouting captor. “Well then,” I spoke with a certain sharpness, “that must be because mine are real.”

“What? How dare...” With an angry growl, Briala leaned in and whispered to Samson. “If you'd like to use my room, it's over there and quite…soundproof.”

“WHAT!?” My exclamation was lost as she stepped between me and the bouncer and Samson hauled me, hand clenching over my mouth, back to the tiny doorway behind the staircase.

Okay, I'm not proud that in that moment my main thought was that she was such a lousy whore that she deserved such a lousy room. That is, until Samson pushed me roughly towards the thin bed then turned to close the door behind us.

“I can't take any other clients right now. Someone has bought exclusive rights to me...” I started to babble as he walked over to stretch next to me, pulling me down with him onto the rumpled blankets.

As his hands caressed my (really quite amazing) breasts he whispered, “You know, when a person screams in pain, the actual pain is only half the noise they make. The other half is the terror at being forced to accept that they exist.”

Fear began to bubble up inside me as he leaned over and licked my face, snuffling at my ear.

Wait…

Snuffling?

 

“EWWWW. Get away from me you mangy mutt!” I nearly yelped as I struggled with the bed roll tangled around my legs.

Oh Maker, my entire head felt like it was being trampled by a heard of druffalo! Cullen's thrice damned mabari licked my face again.

“Okay, soldier, time to get up. You're late for morning drills.” The Commander's stern voice penetrated through the pain-haze suffusing the world right then.

As I scrambled to my feet and began dressing I swore to myself. “Andraste's tits, I'm never, ever, _ever_ letting The Iron Bull give me one of his qunari alcohols ever again.”

Maaras-Lok he'd called it. Holy mother of nugs, it gave weird dreams.

…

But, Maker be damned, I'd had a fine pair of breasts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Existential quotes footnotes: I've used the words of 
> 
> Omar Khayyám, Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam  
> Noah Cicero, The Condemned  
> Richard Dawkins, The God Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> For Jessica Smirthwaite


End file.
